lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Silk Stocking Murder
"The Silk Stocking Murder" is a Homicide case in L.A. Noire. Description ]] The Silk Stocking case starts out at a Downtown cafe, where Captain James Donnelly informs Phelps and Galloway of a body of a brutally murdered woman left naked in an alleyway off of Aliso St., near City Hall. Upon arriving, Phelps and Galloway are greeted by a patrol officer, who then shows them to the body. The body has another message on it, like in the two previous cases, this one is cut up badly, but Phelps and Galloway argue whether it's a copycat murder or the original murderer still at large. Phelps soon finds a blood trail up the alleyway to a fire escape, then up the side and roof of a building to another set of roofs and eventually finds the victims personal affects and library card along the way, as well as the victim's address and the fact that she was married. The player can leave the crime scene and go back to the Central Police Station for a briefing from the chief or go to the address unearthed at the crime scene. Walkthrough The Silk Stocking case starts out with a body of a woman (Antonia Maldonado) left naked in an alleyway off of Aliso St. in Downtown. Crime Scene (Aliso Street Alleyway) Talk with the coroner, Malcolm Carruthers, then examine the body and surrounding area. *Closely examine her''' Neck''' *Look at left arm for her Missing Wedding Ring *Look at her right arm for half of a Library Card *Look at her torso for the''' Message Written In Red Lipstick'. *Moving away from the body, you will spot the' Bloody Stocking'. *Check out the' Blood trail', marked as Evidence C. *Following the Blood Trail you will find '''the Blue Ladies Hat, ''investigate it further to find out it belongs to the victim. *Continue following the blood trail you will find a single '''Blue Ladies Shoe (marked as Personal Effects) in a trash bin and examine it further to denote that it most likely belongs to the victim. *Keep following the blood trail to find the victim's''' House Keys''' hung on a pipe. (It's easy to spot due to it 'glimmering') *Continue following the Blood Trail, there is a''' Dot Pattern Note''' on the ground. *Then, take a look at the Ladder, '''there is a bloody smear next to it. *Once on the roof, follow the blood and check the pigeon coop to the right for an empty '''Envelope. *Keep following the bloody trail and examine the Gold Plated Make-Up Box. *Keep moving forward and follow the trail, soon you will spot the vic's Missing Wedding Ring hanging on the roof from a rope (looks like string or twine). *Keep going, you will soon find a''' Bloody Painter's Brush, Examine it further. *Finally at the end of the apparently painted blood trail, you will find the vic's '''Purse and the other half of the Library Card. Note: Finding the purse and library card automatically sends you back down to your car; if you haven't found all the clues, the "clue music" will still be playing you may need to retrace your steps. It is very easy to miss a clue during this particular search due to its length - Don't miss any of the "blood trail update" clues (wherein Cole remarks that the trail must be leading somewhere). To trigger the clue signal one must stick close to the trail. Antonia's Residence After finding all the evidence you need, go to Antonia's residence for more information. Antonia's residence is the Parsons Boarding House ran by Barbara Lapenti. Before speaking with Mrs. Lapenti, investigate Antonia's room (located upstairs, room 5). *Inspect the Broken Window *Outside the window on the balcony, inspect the Iron Picket used on window *'Attorney Letter '''in the suitcase on the bed *'Picture Frame''' in the dresser drawer After gathering the clues, head back down and interview Mrs. Lapenti. *Possible suspects - Truth *Movements of victim - Doubt *Evidence of break-in - Lie '(Broken Window) *Breakdown of marriage - '''Lie '(Charm Bracelet Photograph) Maldonado Residence Now head to the husband's, Angel Maldonado, apartment. (If you are pursuing the Auto Fanatic achievement, do not miss the rare Mercury Custom in the parking lot; if you don't get it now, odds are you will need to replay the case later in order to obtain it for the Achievement/Trophy). View the mailboxes to the right of the main entrance to get his apartment number, #304. Once in the apartment, Angel and his brother will brawl with Phelps and Galloway. After subduing the two, search the apartment. *'''Just Picked Fruit Market Box on the kitchen floor *'Bloody Shirt '''in the kitchen by the door *'Matchbook''' in the kitchen on the counter After searching the apartment, canvass the neighbors. *'Note:' You must knock on All 4 of the neighbors' doors on the third floor before this location can be cleared off Apartment #302 is the only neighbor that will give any useful info by providing the Husband's Alibi. The duo will get a call to report to the station immediately. (If you do not, proceed to the El Dorado; you will get the call later in the case.) Meet the Captain downstairs in Technical Services. After a brief discussion and viewing of a poem, the Captain will tell you to go upstairs and interrogate the husband. *Last contact with victim - Lie '(Husbands Alibi) *Divorce proceedings - '''Lie '(Attorney's Letter) or (Divorce Papers) if you visit the El Dorado Bar prior to the interview *Jewelry taken from body - '''Truth *Bloodstained shirt found - Doubt El Dorado Bar Now head to the El Dorado Bar. Question the bartender *Missing jewelry - Doubt *Movement of victim - Truth Just Picked Fruit Market Go out the back door and you will run into a worker from the Just Picked Fruit Market. Now go across the street to the fruit market and interview the fruit seller (he should look familiar) named Clem Feeney. If you have skipped the interrogation of Angel Maldonado at the Central Station, you will find the Fruit Market closed. Interrogate Maldonado first and return to the Fruit Market. *Distinctive necklace - Doubt *Contact with victim Doubt *Movements of victim - Truth After the interview there are clues to find: *Inspect behind the green doors to the left of the counter. Inside are many Crates full of alcohol, evidence of bootlegging. *Inspect the Bloody Scalpel on the desk inside the same room. * Next to the desk find the Lock Box (using dot code 2 5 3 from crime scene to open). The contents inside the box are from the victim's bracelet. (Cutscene will trigger as soon as you've found both clues pertaining to the case. The crates are not considered important.) Feeney will spy the detectives discovering the evidence and flee. Pursue in the car allowing Galloway to shoot out the tires of Feeney's truck and apprehend the suspect in Chinatown. (Follow Feeney long enough and he will crash his car, also ending the pursuit). Note: Feeney is an insane driver, the truck will first escape to the fields, don't drive on the road, stay behind it so that he won't be too far away from you, don't try to shoot his tire at the next road, because you can easily run into other vehicles. Once he is driving toward the slope, you need to do a big "Z" turn, be careful while driving in the alley, it is easy to crash your car here, you have only seconds to get your car moving after crash or Feeney will successfully escape. Once you have made it through the slope, make a hard left turn then a quick right turn, after that, his escape route will be as straight as a line, and now you can let Rusty blow up his tires. Glitches *After going out the back door of the El Dorado Bar and seeing the worker from the Just Picked Fruit Market, the telephone gamewell might be highlighted on the mini-map. When using the gamewell, the operator will say that your immediate presence is requested back at Central Police Station for another part of the Black Dahlia poem, although you had already been there beforehand. The Central Police Station will not be available as an open location in your notepad. *While investigating behind the green doors, if you inspect the Bloody Scalpel before you look at the Crates, and then look at the crates, you will immediately cut to the last scene before the vehicle chase. You will not investigate the Lock Box or use the secret dot code to unlock it. *Occasionally, Clem Feeney's response to the dialogue option entitled "Movements of victim" can't be heard. *During the car chase if you manage to flip Clem's vehicle upside, during the cutscene when you apprehend him it will appear upright. Video Walkthrough Vw3gTq6ftsw Trivia *The story is loosely based on the real 1947 murder of Rosenda Mondragon. *A quick search of a trash can adjacent to the crime scene reveals a western cowboy hat, which some gamers may conclude to being John Marston's from Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. *The iron picket used to break into Antonia Maldonado's room is from the Christ Crown of Thorns church. *This is the only murder case in homicide where Garrett Mason is not seen in the intro, as well the only homicide murder case where the death cutscene of the victim is not seen. *The temp bartender mentioned by Diego Aguilar, the El Dorado bartender, could be Garrett Mason *Near the crime scene, you can find a box of Moz-Kill, the insect killer which was used to burn down the Steffen's and the Sawyer's houses in the Arson case The Gas Man . *When interviewing Clem Feeley, a box of Kellogs' Corn Flakes can be seen in the background. *Behind Parsons Boarding House across the alley is the home of Adrian and Margaret Black. es:El asesinato de la media de seda de:Der Seidenstrumpfmörder Silk Stocking Murder, The Category:Homicide